


Never know

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 芝诺光♀白袍芝X光♀，精灵芝X光♀NTR有，荤菜有剧情接《触不可及》，LOFTER芝诺光合集里自取警告：全程4.4剧透，慎入





	Never know

光之战士永远也想不到，她会用这种方式驯服白袍。

事情追溯到讨伐月读之后——

无论是为了昏迷不醒、生死不明的拂晓同伴们，还是为了远在焦土大陆音讯全无的阿尔菲诺；或者是光之战士对未来的不祥预感，一个光暗失衡后光泛滥的世界；抑或是光之战士心中小小的私念，她都需要去一趟焦土大陆，再跑一趟加雷马。

还要主动接触无影——不能再等这群混乱制造者自己送上门，那时候可连火元精都凉了。

这些计划听起来简单，每一项都够光之战士跑断腿。

她现在的处境并不比在那漫长的庆功宴强到哪里去，甚至没有塔塔露和阿尔菲诺，更没有人在冰天雪地里为她打开温暖的房门，送上一杯热茶。

临别时，阿莉塞漂亮的大眼睛里含着泪水，咬着嘴唇，紧紧的抓住光的手：“答应我……一定带哥哥回来！你也一定要平安回来！不然我绝不原谅你们！”

光拍拍这位坚强的小姑娘，握紧武士刀：“放心吧，我一定会带阿尔菲诺平安回来。哪怕挡在我面前的是佐迪亚克，我也会把他砍成两半。”

 

夕雾乘坐在胡鹰上，在天空盘旋着，向英雄道别。

光双脚再度踏在焦土大陆的白沙之上，衷心的想念雅修特拉，如果她在，找人的事情会变得多简单。焦土大地的以太流已被激活，压抑太久的以太一经开闸，让整个大陆的到处都是以太乱流。

光如同置身激流之中，什么都感受不到，目所能及之处都是如雪的白沙。虽然魔法背包里的水和食物够她在这待上几年，但她也不想变成野人。她来到当初阿尔菲诺战斗过的地方，这里有过帝国军和其他不明势力交战的痕迹，按照帝国一贯的秉性，不会对这里放松警惕。

管他来的是谁，先弄出点动静。

说干就干，光之战士对着帝国巨型飞空艇的青磷水箱就是一记满BUFF的纷乱雪月花。

惊天动地的爆炸后，升天的蘑菇云把焦土大陆周围所有的飞艇巡航舰都吸引了过来。

好像动静有点弄的太大了，光本意也是要进入加雷马，但是她忽略了四处是沙子的环境。她从沙堆里爬出来，嘴里眼里耳朵里全是沙子，她无视拿着长枪短炮指着她的帝国兵，只顾张嘴像螃蟹吐泡泡一样吐着沙子。

帝国兵们看着在地里爬出来的人后，对方没有反抗，他们没有得到命令也没有开枪。

光扒拉静脸上的沙子后，人群里一位百夫长认出了她，颤抖的尖叫：“是蛮神杀手！是艾欧泽亚的蛮神杀手！开枪！格杀勿论！”

就帝国兵那描边枪法，光都懒得躲，扒拉几下都尽数弹开。她站起身，拍拍深红色皮衣上的沙子，拔出刀挽着剑花：“你们不配跟我玩，不想死就快滚。”

百夫长着实骁勇，哪怕士兵们吓得腿已经在抖，仍然硬着头皮上前，拔出枪剑，被光一记雪风打落脱手：“真是勇敢呢。算了，让你立个功，回去告诉芝诺斯那个王八蛋，我在这等他。月亮升起前他不来，我就不等了。”

现在才中午，她得在见到芝诺斯之前做点什么消磨时间。她无视包围的水泄不通的帝国兵，自顾自的升起火堆，从背包里掏出多玛钓上来的东洲鳟，还有模儿部的奶酪。加热后的奶酪长长的拉丝，裹在靠的喷香扑鼻的鱼上，经过俾斯麦顶级大厨光之料理，在焦土大陆的微风下，那叫一个香飘十里。

光听着帝国兵咕噜噜的肚子叫声，某种程度上看，她也算是报复了加雷马。

天越来越暗，暗到她没法读书时，天上一辆小型但是装饰豪华到嚣张的飞空艇降落在不远处，飞艇外部带着加雷马皇室徽章。

飞艇门打开，下来整整十二个人——身上的制服她之前见过，是皇帝的专属近卫。

为首的近卫走到她面前，并腿时军靴碰撞出铿锵的金属声，他行了标准的帝国军礼：“尊敬的阁下，太子殿下公务缠身无法亲自远迎，请随属下前往加雷马皇宫。”

光坐在地上盘腿支颌，歪着头看着他们诡异的面具：“公务？你确定不是那个混蛋在四处搞事？”她不用看，也知道近卫们面具下的脸全是冷汗。行吧，她站起身，把刀别在腰带里，走进飞空艇。

 

加雷马皇宫真是让她长见识，本以为乌尔达哈的皇宫够大了，跟眼前的皇宫比不过是个前厅，简直大的无边无际。她怀疑，以芝诺斯走路的速度，从一边走到另一边得用几年。

皇太子的偏殿同样巨大的超乎想象，光听着自己踩在乳灰色大理石大理石上时泛起的回音，每一步，都在离他更近。那么多理由，那么多要事，只为了给她内心的想法找借口。

她想见他，哪怕已经不再是他。

巨大的实木门被推开时，皇太子坐在殿宇尽头的王座之上，他们目光相接。他穿了一身素雪白色的修身长袍，绵软哑光的布料，衬的他的金发更加闪耀动人。

只是一刹那，光知道，皮囊之下的人不是他。

她失望的挪开双眼，为什么要失望，她本来也不抱希望。也许他真的死了呢？死在海德林的某个角落，意志如以太消散，只空留这绝美的皮囊被无影这样的人践踏。

皇太子察觉到她眼中无法掩盖的悲伤，他走下王座，缓缓走到她身边，牵起她的手，另只手搭在她的后背上，柔声说：“能再次见到您，我真是开心极了。您看上去不太开心，能告诉我发生了什么吗?”

芝诺斯是绝对不会跟她这么说话的，尤其在他们混熟了之后，他会温柔的搀扶她，嘴里满是嘲讽。在她回嘴时，又偷偷的揪她头发。

皇太子请她坐下，在背后扶着她的肩膀，俯身在她的耳边，饶有兴致的观察她的侧脸：“您找我有什么事呢？”

光躲开他的亲昵，伸手反掐住他的脖子，歪头看着他一笑：“行了，别装了，你是哪个？白袍？黑袍？再装我就让你脑袋搬家，看你再附在谁的身上忽悠人。”

皇太子故作悲伤的皱紧眉头，拇指摩挲着她手腕内侧细嫩的肌肤：“您这样我很难过。不过，我相信您不会，您舍不得。从您一进门，我就看出来，您对我——芝诺斯，抱有特别的情感。”

光诧然松手，抚摸着垂在肩头的金发：“我想跟白袍谈谈。”这具躯体不属于无影，她摸摸也无妨。

“哦？”皇太子抓起她的手在唇边深吻，用面颊贴上去：“您亲自登门只为了找我？真是受宠若惊，我们谈什么呢？”

“啊？”光的额头出现清晰的十字路口，这位太子殿下，从进门就开始一刻不停的对她动手动脚，程度堪称性骚扰。居然是白袍？那个白袍不是霸气嚣张专注搞事的龙傲天吗。

白袍看穿了她的想法，手指轻揩她的锁骨，把脸凑到她能够到的地方：“如果你对我不满意，可以扇我耳光，随便扇。”

光的脸红了白，又白了红，拳头握紧又松开，看着芝诺斯的脸，终究下不去手。

 

光最后被揩油到无以复加的地步，还是忍无可忍的给了白袍皇太子一拳，不过是打在肚子上。

他们谈的还算顺利，俩人达成共识，为了让原初世界达到光暗平衡，需要无影的存在也需要白袍调停者，但是，无影搞事的速度不许超过光之战士打败蛮神的速度。毕竟，无影也好光之战士也好，都只是佐迪亚克和海德林的工具，无论是光泛滥还是暗世界，他们失去利用价值后都一样会兔死狗烹。

保证对方活下去，也是保证自己活下去。

 

拂晓血盟成员集体昏迷不醒的事，白袍表示确切不知情，如果真是他们做的，会直接抹杀肉体，才不会干抽离灵魂这么麻烦的事情。

真是乱套。

加雷马皇宫的浴池，堪比小型游泳池，光整个人浮在水面上，脑袋里全是乱七八糟的想法。事情总会一件一件一件一件一件完成的，跟无影谈是大事，询问拂晓成员昏迷也是大事，可是现在最让她心烦的是某件小事。

芝诺斯到底死没死。

如果他的灵魂真已消失，光一定要焚毁他的肉体，哪怕灰飞烟灭也绝不再让无影之流玷污。

她抹了把脸上的水，从浴池里走出，这时浴室里的以太变得浓稠而扭曲，撕裂的空间里走出了白袍无影。光被气的已经没力气了，他居然这么光明正大的进她的浴室，在她洗澡的时候？

她一丝不挂的站在冰凉的地砖上，身上满是水，浴袍在离她两米远的地方。反正也被看光，她倒也坦然了，走过去拿起浴袍裹在身上，把腰带绾成蝴蝶结。

“真美……”白袍无影发自内心的赞叹：“我见过无数光之战士，他们共同的特点都是无与伦比的强大，无与伦比的美丽。”

白袍千年生命里，爱过遇到过的每一个光之战士，让他深为遗憾的是，无论每一个光之战士都对他恨之入骨，见到他的第一反应，就是掏出武器杀之而后快。他很珍惜与光暂时和平相处的时光，否则他也不会离开芝诺斯的身体，以灵体的方式来见她。

光坐在沙发上，轻薄的丝质浴袍被水渍映成半透明，凸起与凹陷都若隐若现。她双腿交叠，把武士刀横放在膝盖上，喝着水问他：“不经允许出现在女士的浴室，偷看我洗澡，你不觉得该解释一下吗。”

白袍慢慢踱到她的面前，单膝跪下，抚摸着她按在武士刀上的手。光只感觉一团静电，如同冬天乌尔哈达室内干燥的羊毛团，在她的皮肤上移动：“我是灵体，不会冒犯您。戒律王在上，我多么想感受您的体温与肉体的弹性。”

光好奇的戳戳无影的手，模糊的触感，好像戳着一团高浓度以太汇成的气压：“你附在人体的时候，没有知觉吗？”

“会有属于人类肉体的本能生理反应，比如被撩拨后的性欲，饥饿时的食欲。说到知觉，被伤害时会钝痛发麻，如果是人类之间能产生快感的事情，接吻或者性行为，我会感到尖锐的刺痛。总之，除了痛和饿，没有别的感觉。”

“给佐迪亚克跑腿就没点好处？”

白袍抓着她的手，贴在自己戴面具的脸上，尽管没有知觉，心理上已经得到了极大的满足：“我在千年前濒死之时，被戒律王拯救，赐予永恒的生命——以灵体的形式存在，毫无知觉的活下来，总得做点什么消磨时间。您可以理解为工作需要。”

光觉得白袍就是一坨高浓度以太，从他身上传出的微弱电流……她调整着自身的以太频率，身上凝起微弱的雷魔法，一时间她听到了白袍倒吸着凉气，浴室内的以太都随着他颤动不停。

“您……您对我做了什么……这太不可思议了！我感受到了您掌心的温度！”

光也相应的感受到了无影的实体化，他颤抖的握紧她的手腕，脸努力的贴在她的掌心，渴求更多的触摸。

“只不过是一点以太学和雷魔法。”

光命令他摘下面具。

无影听话的扯掉脸上的红色面具，光疑惑不解：“你……跟芝诺斯长的一模一样？”

“不，我忘记了本来的面容。如果您喜欢，我可以变成您想要的任何一张脸。”他站起身，脱去那身象征混乱的白袍，露出芝诺斯的样子，一丝不挂的身体——那不能说是身体，只是一团高浓度的以太，在光精湛的以太学知识、强大的魔力、和精准的魔法控制下，这具身体才能暂时从灵体变成物质化的肉体。

白袍再度双膝跪在光的面前，撩去覆盖在她腿上的浴袍，拥抱着她的小腿。他难掩激动，情不自禁的吻着她的膝盖。

光把武士刀放在一旁，抚摸着他的金发，回忆着与白天那真正肉体间手感的差异。居高临下的看着白袍——芝诺斯的脸沉迷在欲望中，迷醉的双目紧闭，嘴里诉说着古老的语言。大概是他的来自虚无界的母语吧。

“可怜的白袍。”光托起他的下巴，弯腰吻了他额头上的第三只眼睛，白袍迫不及待的张开嘴凑上前，他想要的更多，却被光用食指堵住嘴巴按回去：“你足够乖，我才会给与你更多的欢乐，明白吗？”

“遵命，我的主人。请呼唤我的名字，艾里迪布斯。”

 

光醒来时艾里迪布斯已不在身边，昨晚睡的有点累，无影像八爪鱼缠在她的身上，生怕错过一秒的缠绵。她真没想到，会用这种方式睡服白袍。

如同罗罗利特所说，控制一个人先控制他的欲望。

 

她刚起身，帝国千夫长就敲开了她的房门，带来皇帝陛下的谕旨，他要见光之战士。

 

空旷到没有回音的华丽宫殿里，瓦厉斯感觉到透骨的寒冷，自从好友雷古拉死后，他更觉得前所未有的孤独。如今的加雷马宫廷危机四伏，祖父索鲁斯嘲笑他是傀儡皇帝，无影附体的儿子更是假借他的名义为所欲为。

独夫。

身后想起巨门打开又关闭，传令官报告蛮族英雄的到来。

他没有回头，只是背冲着她。

他能从众皇孙里脱颖而出，成为皇帝，连后背都长了眼睛才能走到如今。他不用转身也能感受到身后姑娘的拘谨。瓦厉斯缓缓转过身，蛮族英雄的娇小身躯还不到他的胸口。现如今，眼前的敌人反而给他安全感，至少她会在抽刀砍人的时候会大声喊出来。

光想了想，还是对这位长者微微施礼：“您好……嗯……”

“不必拘谨。”瓦厉斯努力让自己看上去亲切一点，深陷的法令纹，下垂的嘴角，满脸都是多年抑郁不得志的痕迹：“雷古拉的事我听说了，非常感谢您。”

光不知道该说什么，双手垂在身前，紧张的握在一起，点点头。

瓦厉斯笑了：“雷古拉临终前称您为朋友，朋友的朋友就是朋友。您是无影的敌人，无影也是我的敌人，敌人的敌人也是朋友。哪怕我们之间隔着血海深仇，至少在加雷马这段时间，我们可以坦诚相待。所以，我希望您能接受我的友谊。”

他都记不得自己上次笑是什么时候，蛮族英雄有种坦荡的磊落，可以全身心放松的可靠。他看着光陷入眩晕，醒悟到他正目睹传说中的超越之力发作，被星球选中的人会超越语言和时间的壁垒，阅读过去的时间。

光看见了在这里发生过的事情，独断专横的皇太子，目空一切的索鲁斯。以及……说好的传说中的皇帝，怎么其实是个眉飞色舞、阴阳怪气的谐星？比起芝诺斯，索鲁斯更像是朝阳的爷爷。

幸亏瓦厉斯不像他，芝诺斯更不像他。

从眩晕中恢复的光，发现自己被笼罩在瓦厉斯身体的阴影里，皇帝站在一步之遥的地方，好奇的打量着她：“太奇妙了，真羡慕您拥有这种卓越的异能。”

光想了想：“你说我们是朋友，那你能帮我个忙吗？”

瓦厉斯欣然应允。他贵为皇帝，享受用权力去施舍，尤其是来自蛮神杀手这样英雄人物的请求，满足她的愿望，说明他比她更加伟大。

有加雷马皇帝帮忙，事情就好办多了，她只是请求皇帝寻找阿尔菲诺的下落。阿尔菲诺作为多玛和平大使，来面见加雷马皇帝，失踪本来就是帝国的责任。皇帝命令找人，肯定比她大海捞针容易的多。她一定要带着阿尔菲诺一起回多玛。

 

白袍当然知道光跟瓦厉斯的会谈，不久之前他会非常关心他们谈话的内容。而现在，他嫉妒瓦厉斯，嫉妒芝诺斯，嫉妒光之战士身边所有人。

皇帝谕旨：蛮族英雄在皇宫里的任何要求都必须立刻被满足。

她只要求了一间实验室，以及几位为她采办炼金原料的士兵。

她坐在实验桌前，面前的坩埚炉噼啪燃烧着，她一边摇晃着蒸馏器，一边在面前的纸上写写算算。艾里迪布斯跪坐在她脚下，斜靠着她的小腿，头靠在她的大腿上，金发沿着她的膝盖垂泄而下。

“嗯……”他百无聊赖的抬头摸着她的下巴：“我的主人，我真嫉妒这些瓶瓶罐罐，您能不能把注意力分给我一点？我从天亮盼到天黑，只盼我们独处的时刻。”光之战士的神奇魔力，赋予他临时肉体的知觉，连戒律王都不曾做到。

触摸她的时候，他能真切的感觉到世界，甚至在这个清晨，他闻到了花草的香气，还有微风轻柔的吹过。他回忆起曾经的世界，他曾经热爱过想拼命拯救的世界。

“叫我主人？那佐迪亚克怎么办？”光完成了最后的工序，把蒸馏器里的液体倒进小药瓶中，摘下护目镜。

艾里迪布斯坐直身体，芝诺斯的外形本来就高，坐在地上直起身体，基本上就跟光一样高：“从我跪在你脚下开始，就已经背叛了戒律王。”

光从药瓶里挤了一滴管：“张嘴。”

艾里迪布斯乖乖张开嘴，光把滴管里的液体滴入他口中，他毫不怀疑的咽了下去。

绵密的液体融化在舌尖上，他情不自禁的吞咽着，充斥着口腔，唤醒他早已死去的味蕾，融入灵魂中每一颗以太粒子。过了许久，他才想起来，这是他还是活着的时候最喜欢味道——甜。

他难以置信的瞪大眼睛，那总是充满阴谋与谜团的双眼中，是如同孩童般的惊喜：“这是……这难道是您为我创造的？”

“这是炼金术，直接作用于灵魂，不要小瞧艾欧泽亚人的智慧。”

这本来是用来稳固泄露以太的炼金药，至于甜味？今年翻云雾海库啵果大丰收，多到那群胖的如同猪一样的莫古力们吃不完，所以拜托光帮他们延长库啵果的保质期。莫古力一族吃库啵果是通过以太进食，光抽取了库啵果的以太，做成了库啵果汁。

艾里迪布斯眯着眼张开嘴：“我还要……”

光抚摸着他的金发，将炼金药滴入自己的口中，托起他的后脑勺，深深的吻上他的嘴唇。

湿润灼热的唇舌，伴随着甜中带酸的果香，只是一点点火星，让艾里迪布斯这株千年枯木的心彻底炸裂，如同被淋了火油般，他半物质化的肉体上升腾起滚烫的情欲与火热的激情。他捧住光的脸，像沙漠断水之人捧着清泉，近乎于狼吞虎咽的吻着她。

光靠在椅子上半推半就，笑着别过头：“别这样，实验室很多危险品，会引起不良后果。哎呀……”

她被腾地抱起来，重重的放在满是瓶瓶罐罐的试验台上，她吓得赶紧用手护住摇摇欲坠的硫磺瓶，艾里迪布斯才不管会不会引起爆炸。

负责送药的士兵，在实验室门外通报并没有听到回音，便推门而进。

实验室隔离的毛玻璃，清晰的映出实验台上两具肉体纠缠的倒影。倒影有节奏的撞击着，玻璃瓶之间的摇晃碰撞叮当作响，夹杂着男人的低吼与女性的喘息。

伴随着女性的尖叫，撞击声戛然而止。一只手“啪”的拍在毛玻璃上，那纤细修长骨节的倒影分明是女性的手。手从毛玻璃窗上抓紧划过，指甲拉出长长而刺耳的滑响。

高大的男性站起身，那轮廓一看便知是皇太子，除了他不会有人那么高大魁梧。他把女性从试验台上拉起来，抱在一起拥吻着，又再次压倒，被女性推开：“停，外面有人，我要去收东西。”

“别去，跟我在一起不好吗？再来一次……”

女性终究还是赢了，皇太子不情愿的穿着衣服，从另一扇门离去，走时还低头吻了好几遍，让她尽快结束来找他。

蛮族英雄从实验室里走出，她头发散乱，红唇肿胀，身上散发着情事过后刺鼻的麝香味，脸上满是欲望满足后的疲惫感，她声音沙哑的对士兵说：“辛苦了，放在那边。”然后歪靠在椅子上，脖领的扣子大敞，露出的锁骨带着红紫色的吻痕，浑身散发着色情的娇媚。

光懒洋洋的看着货物单，一边清点士兵送来的货。

她突然鼻子动了动，闻到了血的味道，看到大滴的血液沿着士兵的指尖留下，她欲望氤氲的双目顷刻间变得清醒，坐直身体，拉住士兵的胳膊：“你受伤了？是不是被炼金原料灼伤的？快告诉我是什么弄的，这些都有毒。”

高挑的士兵收回手臂，光看不见他面具下的脸，只听见他发出古怪的笑声。

光愣住了。

刚才是艾里迪布斯的灵体，隔着毛玻璃应该不会被发现并不是皇太子的肉体吧？

她感觉到带着面具的高挑士兵在盯着她，他身上散发着诡异的气息，近乎于怨恨。难道光杀了他的家人？不然这种没由来的恨意是怎么回事？

士兵对她伸出手，她能看见士兵血肉模糊的掌心。他抚摸着她脸庞散落的秀发，血迹蹭了她一脸，然后握起一缕头发，狠狠一拽。

光感觉整个头皮都被他撕下去了，士兵拿起拽掉的头发转身离去，只剩下光捂着流血的头皮愣在原地。

眼泪不自觉的在眼眶里打转，心里是说不出的委屈，她知道面具下的人是谁。

芝诺斯。

他还活着。

他看到了刚才的一切。

 

还好，终于知道他还活着了，光悬着多日的心终于可以放下。他看见刚才的一幕没什么不好，本来他也不在乎她，现在甚至可以说是鄙视她吧？光更加可以死心。

每当光主动踏出一步，他都会躲开。现在她甚至为他置身虎穴，只是为确认他的生死。她为芝诺斯做了什么，他永远都不会知道。

光捂住嘴，忍住眼泪，英雄不能哭。

手边的工作必须尽快完成，很重要。

对芝诺斯很重要。

 

 

光与艾里迪布斯的关系，如同脱缰的陆行鸟碰碰车，要么撞上南墙怼的粉碎，要么冲到悬崖尽头掉进无底深渊。

光以为，没有爱情的欲望总会有尽头。

她低估了这个千年老处男。

艾里迪布斯的物质化肉体，连重量都跟芝诺斯本尊丝毫不差。光仰面躺在卧榻之上，长发沿着床沿垂下，脖颈修长光裸如同天鹅。同样未着寸缕的白袍侧卧在她身边，指尖描摹着她胸前锁骨上的红的、紫的、紫到发黑、新新旧旧的吻痕。

她脆弱的脖颈与心脏暴露在他掌心之下，只要稍微用力，他就又杀死了一个光之战士。他爱过所有的光之战士，无论男女种族，也同样几乎将他们屠戮殆尽。

“怎么不动手呢？”光睁开眼睛，对他微笑着：“你刚才起了杀心。”

艾里迪布斯托起她的头颅，让她枕着自己的臂弯，吻着她的额头：“舍不得……暂时舍不得。”尽管我知道你爱的只是我现在的样子，他真的在思考，放过这一世的光之战士，陪她度过短短几十年的人生，再拿海德林指名的下一任星球代言人开刀。

光知道他没说谎，暂时不想杀她，时间对无影而言毫无意义。

决定他们能否共同欢愉的最重要原因，就是光之战士的意愿。如果她厌恶了艾里迪布斯，那他又会重新变成一团以太，再也不会体验到活着的感觉。

“据我所知，加雷马皇宫里还有其他无影活动的迹象，你不怕他们把我们的关系报告给你的主子吗？”

“他们？”他的声音跟芝诺斯并不像，但是极为悦耳动听，否则也不会有那么多英明的伟人被他的话语蛊惑：“他们如果知道我正在做什么，会排队跪在您的脚下，哀求您的宠爱。”

光乐不可支，呼吸喷在他的胸腔前：“佐迪亚克真可怜！”

艾里迪布斯把她翻过去，从背后掐住她结实纤细的腰肢，咬着她粉红色的耳垂，燃起的欲望蹭着她的臀缝：“我想佐迪亚克大人本尊也会这么想……”

 

森严的皇宫也拦不住谣言的传播，皇太子与蛮族英雄不分场合的过度亲昵，引发了诸多不满。当然普通军团长自然是不敢表达不满的，敢发牢骚的只有死而复生的开国皇帝索鲁斯。

皇太子偏殿中，自带表情包的索鲁斯阴阳怪气的嘲讽着同僚：“你今天居然没跟小美人在一起，你的本体夜夜留宿在她的房间，我倒想知道灵体和活人能做什么？”

皇太子的脸上是属于艾里迪布斯的冷笑：“你如果好奇，可以躲在夹缝里偷看。我想，以你的品行，早就偷看过不止一次了吧。”

索鲁斯坐在台阶上，摸着下巴，羡慕的舔舔嘴唇：“确实……不可思议，令人羡慕……如果可以……”

皇太子抽出刀架在索鲁斯的脖子上：“你敢猥亵她一下，我就让你回归以太。”

索鲁斯夸张的大叫，举手投降：“放心！我绝对不敢染指您心头所爱！不过……”他的眉头一高一矮，歪起嘴角一笑：“希望您别沉溺温柔乡，耽误正事。”

昔日的开国皇帝严肃起来充满诡异的阴鹜：“瓦厉斯这个不听话的孙子，是时候除掉了，由你——白袍附身的皇位正统继承人，芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯继承王位。”

 

没有粘人的白袍，光整个人都沉浸在炼金实验中，如山的药材，一次次的实验，让她分外怀念天才赛文立安，那个嘴硬心软的炼金行会会长。满满的理工男气息，和一言难尽的直男行为，却是光接触过的最喜欢的行会长。

她活动着酸硬的肩关节，再一次确认药物的剂量与火候，力图把药做到完美无缺。

这时，实验室的门被推开，有人悄悄进来，地板上传来帝国统一制式军靴踩地的声音，来者关门又锁上。

光警惕的抬起头，身体没有动作，但是手已经握住藏在桌下的武士刀。

那熟悉又陌生的气息让她失神，来者也毫不在意的走近，摘下头盔——那张脸，那张精灵的脸，那嘲讽的笑意，冷酷而带着恨意的眼神。

光僵硬在原地：“芝……”

芝诺斯摘下头盔片刻又戴上，他的声音冰冷，语调没有起伏：“有人要发动政变，以我的名义杀掉父皇。如果我没有推测错，身在加雷马皇宫的蛮神杀手会成为替罪羊，父亲死后你就会被处刑。”

光站起来，摘下护目镜，大脑飞速旋转，处理着近乎爆炸的信息量。她不是第一次被卷入皇室政变，乌尔达哈庆功宴用同伴的消失、劳班的胳膊给她上了血淋淋的一课。

“我明白了。”她冷静的抬起头：“所以，你需要我做什么？”

感情放一边，现在谈正事，有命在才有恋爱谈。

她那沉着无畏的样子，让芝诺斯恍然梦回到阿拉米格皇宫血色的鸢尾花丛中。他流亡的这些日子里，不止一次思考，当初自尽是不是做错了。看见光的样子，他现在真的觉得自己错了。

芝诺斯的声音情不自禁的变得柔软：“请，务必，保护好我父皇。我不想背上弑父弑君的污名。如果必要时，请粉碎我的肉体，不要让我再被无影玷污。”他不能久留，转身就要离去。

光上前拉住他的臂甲，将紫色小药瓶塞进他的手中：“这个随身携带，当你发现自己有灵魂离体的迹象时，将它洒在身上。”

芝诺斯侧过身看着她，又打量着手中的药瓶，这些天一幕幕在他的脑海中如同走马灯般旋转。后悔、醋意、怨恨、嫉妒、不甘，他终于忍不住问她：“你老实告诉我，你这些天到底在干什么？你跟无影——那分明是没有实体的灵魂，你们在做什么？”

芝诺斯居然会关心她？

无望的单恋让光早已看开他们的关系，她真的无所谓了，只希望他能活下来，回到原先的肉体里。

“如你所见，我们睡在一起。我单身，是成熟女性，有欲望，还不许有床伴吗？”

芝诺斯被她气的哑口无言，拿着药瓶的手在抖，最后他把光抱进怀中：“你要小心，不要死。”

光期待已久的拥抱，曾经无限期盼的拥抱，真到被芝诺斯拥抱时，她却早已死心，她甚至没有哪怕一秒钟的沉沦。光用指尖轻轻推开他，脸上是她平日里对所有人都会露出的舒心微笑：“我会保护瓦厉斯，他是个好皇帝。”

芝诺斯没有想到她会推开他，他天真的以为只要自己伸出手，光就一定会握住。

他离开的步伐如同他的心一般杂乱。

光目送芝诺斯离开后，愣神片刻，又继续投入到炼金药的制造中。

 

皇帝掌握加雷马的全部兵权，唯独身边的贴身卫队除外，皇室合法继承人同样可以调派。无影想除掉加雷马皇帝，完全不需要大费周章调兵遣将，只需要制造瓦厉斯被蛮神杀手杀死的假象。

瓦厉斯对这一天早有预感。

皇宫正殿中——

尽管贴身护卫都是万里挑一的精英，面对无影索鲁斯，和拥有着芝诺斯身体的白袍，也只能负隅顽抗。

索鲁斯把脚边的护卫尸体踢到一边，浑身萦绕着紫黑色的以太，笑容阴沉而狰狞：“我的好孙子，你还是乖乖宣布退位，由你儿子继承王位，我可以留你一命，如何？”

忠诚的护卫把皇帝护在身后，瓦厉斯掏出枪管，对着索鲁斯就是一枪：“闭嘴，我活着就要抗争到底。人类的历史应该由人类书写，无影滚出加雷马。”

子弹没入索鲁斯的身躯，如同沉入沼泽，他毫发无伤，掏出同样的枪剑，指向瓦厉斯：“那，只能送你回归以太了，人类的好皇帝。”

瓦厉斯推开身边的护卫，既然这是他的命运，那他就不能再拉上部下陪葬。

枪响了，他闭上双眼，等待着命运的降临，脑海里最后浮现的是挚友雷古拉的音容笑貌，他要去见挚友和儿子了……

瓦厉斯并没有迎来死神，挡在他前方的是一个陌生的身影，穿着加雷马千夫长的制服。以千夫长的官阶，根本没有资格走进皇宫正殿。来者高挑纤细，分明是男性精灵，他挥剑挡开子弹，反手一记剑风，将强大的索鲁斯击飞。

白袍愣了，这熟悉的招式，与他所附身的身体记忆中的招式一模一样，难道……

他身后响起熟悉的声音，一双温柔的手抚上他的背甲：“是呢，他就是芝诺斯。”

艾里迪布斯惊觉居然没有发现光的靠近！难道是他们过于亲密，对她已经失去警觉？他只感觉脖颈一凉，某种冰凉滑腻的液体，顺着他的脖子沿着后背流下去。

“芝诺斯……我的儿子？怎么可能？”瓦厉斯难以置信的看着挡在眼前的精灵，如此劣势仍然愿意为他而战的人，除了血亲与挚友，还能是谁呢？

精灵摘下头盔，略微侧身鞠躬：“是我，我的父亲……我……啊！！”芝诺斯痛苦的跪倒，捂紧胸口，灵魂仿佛要被拽出身体，头如同撕裂般的疼痛。瓦厉斯从背后扶起他：“发生了什么！振作点！”

芝诺斯颤抖的从口袋里取出光给他的药瓶，捏碎……

芝诺斯与白袍的肉体，同时直直栽倒在地上，如同死尸一般没了呼吸与脉搏。

白袍保持着握刀的姿势站在地上，他本想一刀解决这个横空冒出的芝诺斯，却感觉整个人都轻飘飘的——他低头，看见的是芝诺斯俯卧在地上的后背，而他则以灵体的方式站着。他看着空空如也的双手，僵硬的转过头看向光。

光穿着一身帝国55式军装，摘下头甲扔到一边，微乱的卷发散落下来：“炼金术的最高奥义——复活药。把芝诺斯的灵魂，召回他的身体。我师父赛文立安可以让死去五年的人复活短短数秒，把已经消散的灵魂从以太界完整的带回来。连佐迪亚克和海德林都做不到的事情，炼金术师可以做到。我说过，别小瞧艾欧泽亚人。”

她耀眼自信的微笑照亮了这个被血洗的宫殿，如同战女神一般不可战胜。

白袍笑了，像他们欢好时的一般，去摸她丝缎般柔顺的鬓发：“我就知道，你是最棒的，我最钟爱的光之战士。”计划被打乱，他被赶出芝诺斯的身体，却一点也不生气。光之战士，能让死人复活，让灵体变成肉体。她就像发掘不尽的宝藏，白袍爱极了她蕴藏的可能性。

芝诺斯用剑支撑起身体，缓缓站起来，灵魂回归本体，如杀神般散发出的气势，惊的索鲁斯不由得拔出刀自卫。他转身给了白袍一刀：“别碰我的女人！我要跟你算总账！”

白袍和芝诺斯打成一团。

光甚至看都没有看他们的战局，只是冲到那位男性精灵的身边，手指摸向他颈部动脉，心里一凉。

没有脉搏，看来芝诺斯俯身的时候他已经死去。光抱着无名精灵那尚且温热的身体，心里是无限的悲凉，又是一个无辜的人。无名精灵死去歪掉的脖颈上，一抹朴素无华的颈饰垂落下来——那是光送给他的星芒节礼物，手刻的落叶松项链。

此时完全驾驭超越之力的芝诺斯比全盛时期更加强大，白袍完全不是对手，就在芝诺斯要结果白袍之时，光闪现到他们中间，挡在白袍身前，接住了芝诺斯的刀。

芝诺斯与白袍同样不敢相信，光会这么做。

光侧身对白袍小声说：“你快走。”

白袍口中吐出黑色的血液，强撑着稳住身体，在扭曲的以太中召唤出空间裂缝，最后轻轻摸她的头发：“我从来没有想过杀你。”

光点点头：“我知道，快走。”

芝诺斯气的脸都绿了，瓦厉斯还是第一次看见他如此暴怒。瓦厉斯印象中的儿子从小就没有情绪波动，无论怎样的人间享乐，也无法让他展颜欢笑。唯有在极限战斗后的汗水与气喘吁吁时，他才像看上去像个活人。

这时候，倒是嘴贱的索鲁斯解了围，他唯恐天下不乱的鼓起掌：“真是活久见！白袍居然和我曾孙子抢女人！小美人，你要不要考虑下我？我可是加雷马开国皇帝，跟这几个家伙不是一个级别的，我……”

芝诺斯一刀把这个谐星砍成两截：“闭嘴！老东西！”他看着白袍遁走的地方，咬牙切齿的指着光：“你为什么！你们俩！算了……”他丧气的把刀狠狠插在地上。

光冷静的收刀入鞘：“白袍不能死，世界需要调停者。”

瓦厉斯信步上前，确定此时站在面前的确实是亲生儿子，他对光鞠了一躬：“我的朋友，虽然我不知道来龙去脉，您挽救了我的生命，请接受我的谢意。”

芝诺斯无视数月未见的老爹，把光拥进怀中，十指穿入她丝滑的秀发，深深的吻着她。光回勾住他的脖子，忘情的回吻着，一切都与他们无关，此时世间只剩彼此。

 

被无视的皇帝愣在原地，缓过神来，对身后的侍卫做了个手势，整个正殿所有活着的人如同掉入地缝般全部无声无息的离开，只剩下一地尸体和刀枪剑戟。

 

芝诺斯捧着她的脸，狂热的吻着她的唇舌。从在浸血墓地她晕倒在棺材上时，他就在极度克制着不去吻她，无法压抑的欲望，让他成夜成夜的辗转反侧，只等她睡熟之后，趴在她的胸前，倾听她的心跳。

光迷失在芝诺斯的热情里。

 

芝诺斯的大拇指摩挲着光被吮吸的红肿的唇瓣，眼底闪烁着温柔的滟光：“终于……终于可以用我自己的嘴唇吻你，可以用我自己的手触摸你。我每天每晚都盼望这一刻的到来。”

光的眼角带着泪光，回避着他的柔情：“你不在乎我跟白袍的事吗？”

芝诺斯觉得好笑，他没有想到光会有这种世俗的贞洁观，他以为他们都一样随心所欲：“如果你换成我，白袍换成个女无影，你在乎吗？”他当初要没在基拉巴尼亚丢下她跑路，也不会有白袍的事

光也笑了，想了想，摇摇头。

是，不在乎，但会很生气。

“我爱你。”

光猝不及防的告白，让芝诺斯大脑当机，他的人生字典里没有这三个字。他茫然的抱着光，在想着该如何回答时，她却轻轻推开他：“但是我不能跟你在一起，我来到加雷马，只是想见你一面，确认你的生死，现在我很幸福，原来我不是单相思。”

她曾经问过他，是否愿意跟她一起浪迹天涯，做个纯粹的战士。她一直都知道，这根本不用问，他是帝国皇太子，她是艾欧泽亚的英雄，天命的宿敌，永恒的对立。

芝诺斯灿烂的金发垂散在脸侧，宫殿窗外正是日落，夕阳打在他的身上，脸上充满与高贵面容不相称的凄凉，声音低沉而颤抖，仿佛哀求一般：“光，不要走，我们重新开始。”

这句话让光的眼泪不争气的脱框而出，像断了线的珠子一样，啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。她倔强的咬着嘴唇，在紫色扭曲的以太中吟诵传送魔法，最后嗖的一声，消失在空气中。

芝诺斯对着她消失的空气伸出手，轻轻的握住，低声说：“我也爱你。”

 

在殿外等候的瓦厉斯，装作路过一脸完全不在意的样子，直到芝诺斯面色平静的出来时，他瞥下他身后，嗯，女朋友不在。别人看不出来，他还是能看出芝诺斯在想什么，肯定是谈崩了。像他这么大的时候，芝诺斯已经满地跑，而儿子在女人方面毫无天赋，浪费了瓦厉斯夫妇遗传给他的绝世美貌。

芝诺斯对越过父亲径直向前走去。

皇帝大度的不计较太子的无礼，对着他的背影大喊：“你要去哪？”

芝诺斯转过身，脸部没入阴影中，语气是漫不经心的邪气，掌心里把玩着木块珠链：“出兵艾欧泽亚，夺回那个女人从我这夺走的一切。我要得到更强大的力量，再次与她……”

等着我。

 

本文12月初就写完了，刚看了4.5剧情，发现能接上，还挺开心。


End file.
